1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque-measuring device or jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such torque-measuring devices are known, for example, from WO 2007/143986 A1, from WO 2009/062481 A1 or from WO 2011/107070 A1. In this case, all of the torque-measuring devices illustrated therein are intended to be mounted on rotating shafts, in order to be able to measure the torques occurring during the rotation and the torque transmission. The associated torque-measuring jig comprises, besides the torque-measuring device, also stationary subassemblies, especially for receiving the measured data and for similar purposes.